The present invention relates to a backup control technique for controlling the backup of data stored in a storage system.
A conventional technique of backup control for protecting the safety of data is to encrypt data using an encryption key when backing up data stored in a storage system, and to decrypt the data using the encryption key when restoring the backed up data. A conventional backup control technique is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application 2002-351747, for example.